Honest Game Trailers - Monster Hunter World
Monster Hunter World is the 180th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song and''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing video game Monster Hunter: World. ''It was published on February 27, 2018. ''Monster Hunter World ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Monster Hunter World on YouTube "From the people that brought you evil houses, streets that fight, and crying devils, comes a series about a Japanese Jurassic Park that newcomers will deal with the only way they know how - comparing it to Dark Souls." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Monster Hunter World Script From the people who brought you evil houses, streets that fight, and crying devils, comes a series about Japanese Jurassic Park that newcomers will deal with the only way they know how - comparing it to Dark Souls! Monster Hunter World Embark on a voyage to a newly discovered continent and experience the thrill of colonization for yourself as you literally carve out a place for yourself in this brand-new world by exploring its jungles, deserts, and weird coral forests, tracking down the biggest thing that lives there and beating the s#!t out of it! In the name of research, then making a giant hammer out of its head, and killing its entire extended family with it. The circle of life really IS beautiful. Dive face-first into the most accessible Monster Hunter yet, as Capcom brings the franchise out of handheld purgatory, finally letting you hunt monsters like a real person with an actual controller then strips out several layers of unnecessary bulls*** and hidden information that meant you had to play the game with a wiki open next to you. Resulting in a Monster Hunte''r that's actually something a sane person might want to play. Congratulations, Capcom! Your game is now slightly less complicated than learning a foreign language! Grab your insanely oversized weapon of choice, play some prehistoric dress-up, chow down on an insane amount of food for a single human and head out into a brand new ''Monster Hunter world! Featuring more elaborate maps with no loading, a tracking system that isn't a massive pain in the ass, a slingshot strapped to your arm for annoying the wildlife, multiple camps and fast travel, a grappling hook that lets you zip around like Stone Age Spider-Man and monsters that actually interact with each other, in a hunting experience that feels more epic and intense than ever before -- as long as you don't mind the rest of the game, which basically feels like doing your taxes. Experience the 100-hour loot treadmill that is still at the core of Monster Hunter, where you'll gather materials to make potions and tools so you can fight the same monster over and over again and never get that one part you need to finish your dragonflesh dress, then grab some pals and hop online to hunt together, experience the shame of carting in front of them, and then still don't get the parts you need! In a gameplay experience that would be REALLY tedious if the combat weren't so awesome! I am a monster hunting god! S**! Oh, s***! OH, S***! OH, S**!! So sharpen that knife, every few minutes and roast that meat for an entry that finally brings monster hunting to the mainstream, because aside from the fact that the game's pretty fun. How can you say no to a game where you get to make a badass cat friend? I shall call you Mittens and together we shall drink the blood of our enemies! Awww, you're so cute! Starring: Mick Jagris; Mr. Steal Yo Eggs; Yooka Laylee; Dirty Dashing; I Herd You Liek Mudkips; Shock Dog; Firesaursflex; Glandular Problem; Con Phtotographer; Ice Ice Baby; Snap Into A Slim Jim; Salandit; The Bone Zone; Youthoughtadactyl; Ring Dodongo; Filet A Fish; Jay Leno's Return To Late Night; Diablows To Fight; Yas Queen; OG Dragangster; Horn Horse; Godzilla; That Dude from Legend; DJ Tiesto; Val Halatosis; Dank Kush; and The Fight Is Really Dragon On. for Monster Hunter World was 'Scalebound.']] Scalebound If you're ever having trouble with a fight, just send up an SOS flare. Three Japanese dudes will show up and destroy the monster in, like, two minutes. Carry me, senpai! Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Monster Hunter. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Monster Hunter World has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com called the video "hilarious" and "a doozy." Workman highlighted the video's "dig at the end, where you can shoot up a flare and have three more experienced fighters take down a monster in two minutes." Kyle Sledge of Game Rant wrote "With Monster Hunter World having received near-universal acclaim from fans and critics alike – our own review of the game is overwhelmingly positive, for instance – one might be under the impression that the title doesn’t have as much inadequate content as usual to provide enough fodder to fill out an Honest Trailer. Despite this, the team over at Smosh Games was able to make it work all the same by using the action-RPG’s strengths as source material for some pretty hilarious jokes and gags." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * Monster Hunter World Gets Honest Trailer Treatment '- GameRant article * 'Monster Hunter World Gets an Honest Game Trailer ' - TV Overmind article * 'Monster Hunter World Gets the Hilarious Treatment With Honest Game Trailers- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action role-playing games Category:Capcom Category:Japan Category:Fantasy games